


The Angel In The Treanches

by Stillthatbitxh



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fiction, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Minorities, OC, PoC, Sad, Sad Ending, WW3, WWIII, War, War Fic, bxb - Freeform, korea - Freeform, worldwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillthatbitxh/pseuds/Stillthatbitxh
Summary: 2025 is the year everything changes for Andre . With his dad being sick and his family going dirt poor . It motivates Andre to enlist in the ongoing war in the process he meets Mario Garcia...





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mentions of sexual assault later on in the book so if that is a subject that you don't feel comfortable reading please click off.

In late 2019, North Korea announced that the United States was to be given a ‘Christmas present’. Due to North Korea's overwhelming military power and its leader’s iron fist, this left American citizens in an alarming state.

It wasn’t until the new year that the present was revealed. North Korean spies assassinated the United States’ first female president, Destiny Campbell. The murder sparked a major uproar throughout America. 

This led to the start of World War III.

Five years passed and the war still hasn't come to a halt. Due to both countries having strong and advanced militaries and large amounts of weapons and ammo stocked up. The death toll of the war was history-making. 

Naturally other countries were forced to pick sides and allies were gained. The European Union immediately joined the US’s side due to treaty obligations made through NATO. South Korea, Taiwan, and Japan joined the US’s side so that their existence in the war could be recognized.

On the opposing side, North Korea teamed up with Russia and China. Giving them a major advantage in brute force alone. Iran also joined that alliance simply because they hated the US. No nuclear weapons are being used due to mutual agreement that the effects would be detrimental.

North Korea and China have been the aggressors so far. They lead forces east into the Pacific in an attempt to capture Taiwan, the Philippines, and South Korea. The US navy put up a good fight but was not able to overcome the forces of China's forces’


	2. The start of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition of everything and getting to know the main character (Andre).

Andre always hated hospitals. Nothing good ever came of them. The melancholy, November day didn’t help his mood. Some of the trees had already lost their leaves and a few flowers began to wither.

They were in the emergency room because his father felt a sharp pain when they were having dinner earlier. It wasn’t until that moment when Andre started to notice things about his father. His weight loss, his yellow skin, and his increased drinking.

“Xavier family.”

Andre felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of his last name being called. He made quick eye contact with his mother as they rose and approached the nurse.

“We’re the Xaviers. Any news?”

“Mrs. Xavier, we’ve looked at your husband's condition and we believe there might be a cancer cell in his liver. Now with the correct treatment, we can eliminate it before it grows-”

The already bleak mood in the hospital waiting room quickly became worse after those words left the nurse's lips. A sudden state of shock overcame the middle-aged woman standing aside from the young nurse.

“How much will that cost,” asked a scared Mrs.Xavier.

The nurse let out a tired sigh. “Well to eliminate the cell would be about $439 to $500.” 

Andre heard his mother take in a quick breath which told him they didn’t have the money.

✱✱✱

“Do you know when daddy will get better?”Erica asked while reaching for her big brother's hand so they could cross the street.

The question replayed in his head multiple times before coming up with a response.

“Soon, but right now you should be focused on school pookie,” he replied while forcing a smile on his face. He thought that if he could appear happy to his baby sister then maybe it would keep her less worried. After all, she is only seven. 

She gave her big brother one last glance before making her way into the school building.

It's been seven months since the day of his father's diagnosis and the family has been in shambles ever since. Due to his father losing his job and being hospitalized, Andre and his mother were forced to pick up part-time jobs. But even with those they still couldn't pay medical bills and have enough to eat that night.

Andre even sold his car in December so that he could pay for the first surgery and also be able to get Erica some Christmas presents. He's very thankful that snow doesn't fall that much in Texas or he would have a problem getting to school.

He checks his phone and is quickly put in a worried state *7:53 am* the big white characters read at the top of his screen. He thought back to his conversation with his principle about how if he got one more unexcused tardy or absent he could risk graduating. He sure wasn't going to let that happen in his last month of school. He picked up his pace from a slow walk to a jog. His heart rate picked up but very soon after he started jogging he had to stop for a breather.

“Shit I'm out of shape,” he mumbled trying to catch his breath.

Luckily for him, the elementary school and high school were very close together. So it wasn't that long of a trip. He started running again this time sprinting. He approached the flag pole out front and pulled his phone out to see the time *7:58 am* giving him just enough time to get to his seat in the class. A smile appeared on his face as he took the last few steps into his class.

He was immediately greeted by a loud: 

“YOU MADE IT” 

This outburst came from his only friend in the whole school Zaki Amir. It was natural that the two became friends since they were the only two minorities in the school, Zaki being middle eastern and Andre being black. But due to the school's extremely racist student body, their highschool life was a living hell. From the constant name-calling to the terrorist jokes and to make it even worse for them, the teachers were just as racist as the students so when they told them about their issues in the school all they did was play it off and no serious actions took place.

“Why you so loud bro,” Andre pointed out while trying to catch his breath. He walked to the back of the class and took his seat next to Zaki.

Deep down Andre knew their personalities didn't go together, he felt as if Zaki was just too exhilarating for him. But they’ve been friends since freshman year and he didn't want to cause any drama by telling him to “chill out” so he just let him be him.

“Cause I didn't think you would get here in time, Anyways you heard about that assembly they are doing?” 

“What are you talking about”

“Well basically the army is coming to like, recruit people or something, I’m only telling you because we are getting the fourth period off and me Richard and Sam planning on skipping it and getting baked on the third-floor bathroom, you down?”

“Nah, yall got it”

Paradoxical from Andre’s social life, Zaki acquired a few friends at school, in specific Richard Nash and Sam Taylor. 

Two known knuckleheads.

Andre resented those two the most out of all the white people in that town. It wasn't that they were racist or anything They just made ludicrous decisions and never thought about how it would affect anyone else. For example, in ninth grade, they brought water balloons full of bleach to the school and threw them at people and it sounds just as horrible as it was. Andre doesn't really know why Zaki would associate himself with those two idiots, but he doesn't question it much; he usually just comes up with an excuse whenever Zaki wants him to hang with them.

✱✱✱

“That pretty much wraps up your third-period class for today, don't forget there is no next period you have to meet in the gym for a mandatory assembly. Once you have submitted last night's homework assignment to me you are free to leave.” The rather young but very southern teacher promulgated.

“Ight I’ll see you after school then” Zaki replied while grabbing his backpack off the back of his desk chair.

As of this moment, Andre had another issue he needed to be worried about. That being coming up with an excuse why he’s missing his homework. He waited for this rest of his class to leave the room then proceed to slowly get up from his desk chair and make his way to the front of the class. His hands started to clam up and his mouth shifted to an arid state as he approached the small blonde women.

“Hey Andre”

“Hey Mrs.Smith”

“Let me guess your little sister messed up your work or did you spill your drink on it again”

An aghast look quickly took over Andre’s face.  
“It's not like that, I promise.” He defended while involuntarily moving his hand to the back of his neck wringing it slightly. 

“I've just been caught up in my job and all, I'll get it to you at the end of the day I promise.” he added.

Mrs.Smith knew about his family's financial well being so she couldn't help but feel remorseful about his response.

“Oh don't worry about it darling I’ll figure something out for you. ” she pointed out while taking the stack of papers to her desk for grading.

“ Thanks Mrs.Smith.” He replied turning to face the doorway 

“Andre sweetie, Do you know what you're going to do after graduation?” She questioned stopping him in his tracts to the door.

“Not exactly, most likely going to pick up a full-time job or something of that sort,” Andre explained hastily.

“Okay I was just wondering because as of now you have a forty-three in my class and you have only two weeks until graduation, But I'll stop blabbing and let you get to your assembly wouldn't want you to be late ” 

“Okay see you later Mrs.Smith,” he said with a controlled smile as he made his way out the door.

A skittish feeling came over Andre as he traversed through the vacant hallways. The eerie silence was unusual for Wilmore Highschool. Even though the school population was only about one thousand students there was usually some movement or sound during the transition time. Andre continued his path to the auditorium where the schoolwide assembly was taking place.

When he got to the door he was greeted by a tall white man in uniform. The man was holding a stack of dark green colored pamphlets. 

“Here,” he said with a firm voice while holding out a pamphlet directed to Andre.  
“Thanks” Andre grabbed the pamphlet keeping his head down 

He made his way to a seat in the back of the auditorium. Although his initial plan was to sleep through this whole assembly He decided to hear what the general had to say only because he was interested in what was going on in the War. Joining the military was always on the table for Andre especially since his dad was a veteran in the war against Iraq.

He was always hesitant about joining because of the condition the war put his father in. It wasn't that his father was physically injured but when he was in the frontlines his two best friends were killed right in front of him. When he came back home he was diagnosed with PTSD and that's when things went downhill for the Xavier family although Andre was just a toddler he can slightly remember his dad's harsh drinking habits and abusive tendencies.

Andre’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the stage in front of him. “As you guys probably know The United States of America is currently at War With North Korea, but you guys probably don't know that the US isn't really doing so well this doesn't mean we can't turn things around though this is where you guys come in WE NEED YOU ” 

Andre directed his attention towards the small three-page pamphlet and skimmed through the pages until he came to the financing section. The small font read “For entry-level service members: Airman Basic (Air Force), Private (Army/Marine Corps), Seaman Recruit (Navy). The annual salary is $18,936” it proceeded to list all the other ranks and salaries but he didn't pay much attention to them. All he could think about is how much the monthly check could help his mom out

The rest of the assembly was stodgy for Andre in his eyes; it was just an old white man trying his hardest to persuade a bunch of teens to go put their lives on the line for the shithole of a country that they lived in. Of Course, his classmates didn't feel this way but what sets them apart from Andre are two big things: Race and place of birth. Andre was actually born in New York but he moved to a smaller town in Texas when he was about nine due to some financial issues he didn't quite understand.

On the other hand, Andres classmates are mostly southerners born in Texas. They all love their country so much to where they keep confederate flags on their cars. Another difference between Andre and his classmates is their financial background. Andres classmates have the choice to pick from many different colleges and institutions. But in Andres' case, college is far out of the picture for him and not just because of money but because of his grades too; he is ending off his high school career with a 2.3 GPA and his SAT scores were just as lousy.  
Andre exited the auditorium building and made his way to the main building so that he could start his everyday route back home. Since today was a Friday he was off from work. As he made his way through the moderately crowded hallway.

“Wassup brotha from anotha motha !” An unknown voice came from Andres rear. 

He hastily turned around knowing the statement was directed towards him. A group of three white girls approached him. Although they were absolute strangers to Andre he knew this encounter would not end well. 

“What do you want?” Andre asked, projecting his voice over the commotion of the school hallway.

They all clung onto him, way too close for Andre's comfort.

‘Why you gotta be like that man we just wanted to see something.” The blonde one on his right said.

“Yeah, we just wanted to know if we can feel your hair” the brunette one behind him added while extending her hand to his head and slowly feeling her way through his curls.

Even though Andre didn't like the idea of three sophomore white girls touching his head he went along with it only cause if he knew they wouldn't leave till they got what they wanted also he didn't want to cause a scene.

“So are you going to that end of the year party tonight? I heard all the seniors were going.”The blonde one questioned while still running her hands through his head.

“Nah, actually I really have somewhere to be right now girls.”Andre improved his pace and eventually escaped the girls.

Encounters like this were frequent for Andre whether it's asking for an n-word pass or wanting to caress his hair. They always come up with some way to make Andre uncomfortable. 

For obvious reasons, Andre doesn't do highschool parties. He in fact hadn't been to one his whole high school career. Not because of his busy work schedule but the kids at his school are already prejudiced enough as it is in the school building. He doesn't want to know what they would do in their free time.

Andre ultimately arrived at the front doors of the school. He greeted the security guard with a wave as he made his way out the glass door and started his walk to the elementary school to pick up Erica. On his way down the sidewalk, he pulled the small Military pamphlet out of his pocket. He simply desired something to look at while he walked. 

“An intensive training of ten weeks is traditionally required for all new service members.” He mumbled under his breath as he eagerly read the small font.

“Well that's most of my summer, It ain't like I’m doing anything anyway,” he thought aloud.

“ANDREE!!” Erica sang out from across the alive street.

Andre quickly snapped out of his thoughts at the distinctive sound of his little sister.

“Erica what the hell, Did you walk all the way down here by yourself,” Andre called out while pushing the button at the crosswalk.

He hurriedly crossed the street once he was given the signal. He gave his sister a quick but tight hug.

“Next time just wait for me to come to get you from the school, Don't do that again. Ok?”  
He said in a harsh tone.

She nodded approvingly in response. They subsequently started their quick, safe route to their home. 

“How was your day at school, Pookie?”

“It was bad I got a yellow on the traffic chart,” she answered sympathetically looking down at the ground as they walked thoughtfully.

The ‘traffic chart’ is a system used to keep first-grade students motivated to maintain good behavior. Essentially, your name gets put on a color corresponding to your behavior that day green being the best and red being worse with yellow in the middle.

“Why’d you get yellow?”

“Well, this girl…”

“What girl? What does she do?”

“Her names Lily and she was messing with me, and she took my stuff.”

“Well, what did you do to her?”

“Nothing at all.” she quickly defended.

“What she take?” 

“She took my scissors and my crayons.”

She whined out displaying frustration. Andre knew to believe his little sister she's not the type to typically lie. Plus this is not the first time girls in her class have picked on her. Although Andre naturally wants to be his little sister's knight and shining armor; there's not much he can typically do about this specific situation. Quite frankly it's the same situation as him the teachers brush off the bullying and bigotry like it's nothing. 

Instead of interrogating her more about her unpleasant day he came up with an even pleasanter idea.

“What do you say we go get some Ice cream?” He set his hand on her heavy and already livid head, massaging it slightly. 

“YAAYY!” The grimace looks on Erica's face instantaneously transformed into a look of joy. 

There's a small local ice cream shop on their way to the house they usually just walk past it because of their financial issues. But due to his beloved sister's grim mood, he decided one cone of ice cream won’t hurt them too much.

They made their way tho the small bright red blue building squeezed in between the hair salon and a Goodwill. Andre opened the door only to be greeted by a group of seven slender boys. Amongst Them stood Jacob Fitzpatrick the most conservative, anti-Semitic, bigoted, homophobic Jock at School. He also threw a Black face Halloween party last year only about 30 people went. What concerns Andre efficiently is that he even threw it in the first place.

Andre’s heart started racing at the mere fact that he was in Jacob's proximity ; he felt as if he needed to get out of there and quickly too. 

The local group of teens had already got their ice cream and were making their way out of the ice cream shop. Andre directed his attention to Jacob who was the least bit worried about what Andre was doing there. He was playfully arguing with his friends on how the word syrup was pronounced.

Andre suddenly grasped his sister’s hand and moved them out of the way of the door so that Jacob and his posse could leave. He then approached the counter where the array of many different colorful ice cream Buckets rested. 

“We’ll take one cone please,” Andre requested looking at the hefty middle-aged man behind the counter.

“What flavor you want?” Andre looked down at his little sister who was basically drooling over all the exotic flavors displayed behind the glass cover. She acted as if she had never been to this shop before. The last time they went was before their dad’s Diagnosis when things were much more jovial.

“That one! That one!”she babbled pointing at the brightest most colorful option that was a part of the display.

“One Rainbow unicorn coming right up,” the man replied, grabbing his scooper and a narrow cone from the stack. He then proceeded to scoop the requested flavor into the waffle cone. Voluntarily leaving just enough room to squeeze a small plastic spoon in between the ice cream and the cone for when the customer wanted to utilize it.

“Is that all?” the man behind the counter politely asked while looking up from his masterpiece so that he could meet eyes with Andre.

“Yeah, How much will it be?”Andre didn't hesitate to answer knowing he was only there for Erica’s contentment.

“Three dollars and 23 cents”

Andre cautiously took the cone holding it in his right hand while in the other he pulled out his old shabby wallet and delivered the local man a five-dollar bill. Once he received his change, he headed for the exit. Erica closely followed in hope that she would get her ice cream soon. 

Once they got out of the shop Andre took a few steps to the side finding himself at the external seating area. He sat down at the umbrella-covered table Erica took the neighboring seat. Andre handed the cone of soft serve to his younger sister.

The corners of her lips creased upwards displaying a radiant, jaunty smile. She took the tan-colored waffle cone from Andre’s hands without reluctance. 

“What do you say?” Andre urged the upbeat little girl who sat beside him.

“Thanks,” The younger one said as she prepared her mouth for a massive lick into the scoops of ice cream presented in front of her. 

Andre watched as his younger sister slowly licked her ice cream and giggled at the trail of ants strutting from the concrete to the overgrown grass. It was then when Andre realized that it was little moments like this that he would keep forever. Memorable moments like this that he would dwell upon far in the future when he ever felt down or gloomy. 

Andre's eyes started to puff up and glow a vivid red. He wasn't the emotional type at all, but he always had a weak spot when it came down to family. 

He then glanced at the green pamphlet that hung halfway out his pocket. Thoughts started rushing to his head. Although Andre doesn't really like his corrupt country he does like his family and he would do anything in his power to keep them safe. Including putting his life on the line. He also thought about the money although it's not a lot and he could probably make more working a few jobs. Andre didn't really want to work stupid part times back to back anymore. And plus what serious job would want to hire him seeing how his grades were how they were and he didn't attain any degrees.

His being gone would make it easier for his mother too. She would have one less mouth to feed and bills would drop. 

“I'm done.” Andres' thoughts were interrupted once again by his eagerness to leave little sister. 

“Ok let's go home.” he grinned While licking his thumb and whipping the smudge of ice cream off the crease of her lip.


End file.
